Big Little Lies
by SecretsAndLiesContest
Summary: Girl code is the unwritten and often unspoken set of rules/ethics that exist between a girl and her best friends. Nothing is withheld, truth is expected. Then why is Bella keeping secrets about what happened on that first harrowing day of school?


**\- Subject/Email Header: Secrets and Lies Contest Entry**

 **\- Title:** Big Little Lies

 **\- Summary** Girl code _is the unwritten and often unspoken set of rules/ethics that exist between a girl and her best friends. Nothing is withheld, truth is expected._ Then why is Bella keeping secrets about what happened on that first harrowing day of school?

 **\- Pairing: Bella and Edward**

 **-** **Rating** **: M**

 **\- Word Count: 7426**

 **\- DISCLAIMER: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein.**

 **No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Big Little Lies**

The ride home is comfortable; quiet, with calls to Edward's parents and my dad. Edward concentrates on the road as I lean back smiling over our romantic honeymoon, losing ourselves to one another in the private lagoon outside our Hawaiian bungalow.

I sigh, as my closed eyelids envision that last time of perfection.

 _It was a balmy night with a clear, full moon and only the sound of the crashing waves._

 _Edward took my hand, and we walked into the warm water. Waist-deep, we wrapped our arms around one another and gently pecked at each other's lips. A giggle or two later, Edward's fingers drew circles between my legs. He lifted me, and I curled them around his firm, muscular body. His low growls hummed each time he probed into my wetness. As my climax built, I felt Edward's erection providing added friction._

 _He tugged at the side strings of my bikini, freeing me of my bottoms and lowering his own. At first, he teased at a slow pace by sliding himself through my folds. I begged for him to take the plunge._

 _And he did._

 _He was rough and quick with his movements. We both clung tightly to one another as we flowed with the ocean finding my release. I cried out as Edward continued to pound into me._

 _Holding his shoulder with my arm resting my head, I reached down with my other hand and cupped his very hard sacs,_ _squeezing and massaging them between my fingers. Edward quickened his movements hitting me at a very heightened spot. He stilled as he filled me and I numbed from the pleasure. He whispered, "I hope this does it."_

 _We disconnect, and he placed me on my shaky feet. Clinging to him, I say, "I hope so, too."_

 _This continued all night with the sliding doors open, as the moon peeked into our room and the sound of the waves lulled us to sleep._

"Bella, where'd you go?" I hear in the background.

I sit up shaking my head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I became lost in my thoughts."

He turns to me and smiles. "Anything good?"

I broadly smile. "I'd say so."

"You were moaning."

I sigh. "You were fucking me in the water."

He pouts. "I never fuck you, Isabella Marie."

"Aw, the lagoon?"

"That was passionate lovemaking."

"That was raw, intense, and every bit fucking," I kiddingly argue as I take his hand. "You're not disrespecting me when you fuck me."

"I'd like to think I'm a gentleman."

I laugh. "You always do say 'please' to me."

He laughs and huffs. "It was a great honeymoon."

"It was."

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get there."

"Stop. We're married that's all that matters."

He takes a large breath and exhales. "But all of our friends have a good eight years ahead of us."

"Are you really going to start that all over again? I finally went to school, too, and got a specialist degree, so stop placing this all on your medical training and me working. We decided together. No regrets. Okay? Besides, we're a year younger than all of them."

"But they have families."

"Edward, we'll have children; a houseful of them, all in fucking time."

He crosses her arms over his chest and frowns.

I smile deviously and murmur with a snooty accent, "We'll practice the most passionate lovemaking by any couple in existence, procreating children by the masses!"

We both roll our eyes at one another.

It's around noon by the time we arrive home, and Edward scurries out of the car and to my door.

I smile as he pulls me into a hug. "Yes, always the gentleman."

Laughing, he picks me up bridal style. "Edward!"

"If you can unlock the door, I'll carry you over the threshold."

"Are you serious?"

"Bella, you're my wife, now."

"Edward, we've been living in this house for over five years. Don't you find this ridiculous?"

I unlock the door, he kicks it open and walks into the house. "Tradition, and a new beginning," he whispers in my ear. He slowly lowers me, as his hands rove over my body and he kisses me hard.

I rub his bum cheeks and hum, "Hmm, you want to passionately _make love_?"

He winks. "I may want to _fuck_ you."

My eyes widen, and the house phone rings. I point. "We'll discuss this."

"I'll get the bags. You get the phone."

I place my purse on the island counter and move toward the phone. "I can bet it's Alice."

Edward walks out the front door. "I agree."

I click the speaker. "Hello?"

"When did you get in?"

"We just walked in, Alice," I emphasize.

"I've been calling you."

"And we've been talking."

She elongates, "Soo, was it everything you hoped for?"

"Let's just say it was heavenly."

She whispers, "But how was the sex?"

Edward walks in with the bags. "You're on speaker, honey," Edward teases.

"Oh, sorry."

"Alice, it's kind of weird that you want to know about my sex life," he complains.

"I don't want to know about _your_ sexy activities, dear brother, I want to know about Bella's."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, it's a different point of view. Girl talk," she explains.

Edward attempts to reply, but I hold up my hand shaking my head grimacing. I mouth, "Nooo."

He shrugs taking our bags down the hallway to our bedroom.

"Okay, Edward's out of the room," I whisper.

"Such a puritanical nerd," Alice whines.

I take the phone off the speaker.

"He treats me with great care, Alice." I carefully look down the hallway and whisper, "But last night, well, the whole honeymoon, he was all animal."

Alice shouts, "Yes, I knew he had it in him."

"But don't say anything, please?" I beg.

"I promise."

"I mean it. If he knew you knew, he would be mortified."

"Scouts honor, I'm crossing myself…I won't utter a sound."

"Good."

"I knew as soon as you said 'I do" he would be different."

"Geez, I would have married him sooner."

She huffs. "Oh, nooo, you two had your 'five-year-plan,' and no one could say anything to the both of you, We have our careers to think about," she mumbles. "Okay, we're going to head over to Rose and Emmett's in thirty minutes. When are you getting there?"

"We'll see you in about an hour or so."

Edward and I busy ourselves with collecting the mail from our neighbor, Mrs. Cope, who keeps us on her steps as she explains about all the happenings in the neighborhood for the past few weeks. She's a widow in her late sixties, and we keep an eye out for her. Needless to say, she can be very talkative. "And there was this strange truck that kept slowly driving by."

Twenty minutes later, we place all the dirty clothes in the laundry room and have a shower.

My intent is out the window when Edward decides we need to shower together. His appetite is insatiable as he tests how many organisms he can get out of me in thirty minutes. His actions are so different from his prior behavior, but I'm not questioning any of it. Well, I am, but I'm not complaining. He wants sex, and I'm quite happy to comply. Not that we didn't have it before, it's just different now. Between his cock, fingers, and mouth, I reach Nirvana at least six times. I like this changed man.

After we straighten up and stop at the bakery for pies and cheesecake, we eventually get to the McCarty household

Before I take one leg out of the car, Rose and Alice bombard me with arms and hugs.

The group tightens when Emmett surrounds all of us in his bear squeeze.

Peeking over Emmett's huge arm, I glance to the side and see Jasper and Edward shake hands, as Jasper pats his back.

Through the front door, Ben helps Angela with her double-wide, whale belly waddle down the pathway.

"Still hanging in here, Ang?" I ask.

"Please, these Orcas won't leave their habitat," Angela quips. "My luck they'll be clingers."

"Anne-Marie isn't a clinger," I retort, hugging her. Then, Ben.

"The first child is independent," she explains. "There won't be any room for clinging when Shamu and Willy are born."

Ben greets, "Well, I'm glad you're back, Bella. Maybe you can talk some sense into her stubborn skull."

I frown. "What now?"

Ben continues, "Well, the OBGYN thinks Ang should opt for a C-section since the boys are rather large, but she wants to try natural births."

"How large?"

"Pretty big. They could easily rip her to shreds." Ben shrugs.

Angela shakes her head. "Not so. He's exaggerating."

Rose adds, "My boys were smaller than your twins-to-be, and I'm glad I had the C-section. Dear God, they would have stretched me like an elastic band."

"Well, it's my choice," Angela argues.

"No one disputes that, Ang, but why put yourself through any pain or difficulty while giving birth," Alice comments.

Ben begs, "Yes, listen."

"Can we finish this up in the backyard? I can smell burning cow," Emmett pleads.

"And the kids are alone."

Edward takes the baked goods from the trunk, and we follow him through the back gate to their patio haven. Rose, Alice, and I help Angela sit at the massive picnic table while the guys stand with Emmett at the grill.

I notice, "Something looks different. What did you add now?"

Emmett puffs out his chest, as he flips the steaks. "I added a new rock climbing wall on the other side of the swingset."

Edward looks around and smiles. "Looks great, Em. It's starting to look like a kid's theme park."

Rose whines, "Don't tell him that. He'll charge admission. Besides, he did nothing. He had his crew build the entire thing."

"But I designed it," Emmett informs.

"Yeah, yeah, you extended the swings with a second-story fort, slides, and ladders with a rock climbing wall." She rolls her eyes. "And the boys asked for a grotto near the pool."

"Well, now they know how to hide and sneak attack," Emmett defends.

With loud shrieks, we turn to see Jasmine and Anne-Marie jump out from behind the grotto onto Derek and Dane pushing them into the pool.

"Seems Jazzy Jr. and Annie got that sneak attack down." Rose nods her head, and snickers at Emmett.

The boys fight back, but Emmett shouts, "Hey, they're girls, no hitting. Plus, ladies need your respect."

Dane whines, "They pushed us in."

"And deservedly so. You two knuckleheads weren't watching."

"C'mon, Dad, our backs were turned," Derek complains.

"All the more reason to be watchful, boys," Emmett warns.

Jasper huffs and whispers, "Em, they're just seven."

"Doesn't matter. They want to play peewee football this year."

Edward says, "Exactly, peewee. You remember us when we were that age?"

Emmett quietly huffs, "We were fucking clueless, too."

"Then, let up, man. Let them be kids," Jasper adds.

I laugh. "I promise not to rough up your boys, Emmett."

"Oh yeah, Bells, tomorrow's your first day."

"Are you excited about the new school?" Angela asks.

"I'm a little nervous. You know, first day jitters."

"Oh, you'll be fine. A fourth of your class is right here, and I'm right down the hallway from you, Mrs. Cullen." Jasper reassures me.

I salute. "Yes, sir, Principal Whitlock."

With a roll of a hand, Jasper bows.

Emmett shouts, "Okay, the steaks are done, let's chow down. C'mon, munchkins, food's on."

With full bellies, we ladies lounge in the kitchen, the kids watch a movie in the family room, and the guys remain outside guzzling their beers.

Alice finally turns to me and prods, "Okay, I've been waiting all day … spill, Bella."

Rose grins, "What's this all about?"

"Alice wants deets," I deadpan.

"Please, I've been miserable for weeks. Let me live vicariously through you," Angela hums.

"And I promise I will say nothing," Alice swears.

Rose follows, "Me, too."

Angela crosses her heart. "Me, three."

"Please, you can't say anything."

"Our secrets go to our graves."

"He's different."

Rose frowns, "Different good or different bad?"

I widen my eyes, "Oh, good in a bad way."

Angela impatiently asks with a huge smile, "And?"

"Alice, okay, he's your brother, he's still considerate and sweet, but he's strong and demanding."

They all 'ooh' and 'aww' together.

"He's a different Edward. Not that our sex life was hurting, but now he's assertive, more of a take-charge kind of man."

"He's dominant?" Alice asks with horror in her eyes.

I whine, "Nooo. He doesn't make me do crazy things or hurt me. But he wants more."

"How much more?" Angela grins.

I sigh. "Now, I've always been satisfied with a few times a week. You know, Edward, the perfectionist. It has always been important for him to make sure I was satisfied. But all the time we were in Hawaii, he was constantly on me. As though we never had sex, and he was this starving guy."

"Well, he was in med school and had long hours," Rose defends.

"Yeah, many nights we only slept."

Alice perks up. "He's making up for lost time."

I broadly smile.

"What?" Angela asks leaning closer to me.

"It's his technique, too. He's more intense. And when I said to him it was _fucking_ , he had a conniption fit. _He_ was making love to me. But I'm telling you, he was rough and powerful."

Alice frowns. "Did _he_ hurt you?"

"No, it was … amazing. The orgasms were overwhelming, passionate, and multiple. I never had a double hitter; one after the other."

Alice nods, "Jasper's good for that. I almost passed out a few times."

"Exactly." Rose fans her face.

"And he's more diversified," I shyly say. "He tried all these different positions and places.

Angela drools. "Like where?

"Tabletops, up against the wall, the shower ... Oh, on his desk, after he swiped his arm over the top to clear it."

"That's very hot," Angela fans herself.

"Oh, Ang, once you give birth and heal, you'll be back in the saddle again." Alice squeezes her hand.

"One can hope." Angela smiles.

"I just don't know what came over him." I wonder.

Alice pats my hand. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Edward finally came around."

"And he keeps bringing up children, and that we're so behind you guys."

"Bella, that's a male thing. His three best friends are dads. Of course, he wants to be one, too." Angela smiles." And now that I'm pregnant again, he's impatient."

"True."

"You just spent two weeks in paradise. Now, that you're home, real life begins. Maybe, he'll slow down from work."

"Maybe."

"Now, aren't you glad you told us?" Alice nods.

I look at the three of them. "Yeah, I do. I trust you."

"We trust each other. We share so much shit, we'd all be in so much trouble," Rose admits.

We grab for one another's hands, and in unison, we say, "Sisters … Girl Code."

Edward and I arrive back home before the sun sets with bags of leftovers with no need to grocery shop for tomorrow. Edward and I change into sweatpants and tees and flop on the sofa, interlocking our fingers as we lean on one another.

"You have a good time?" he asks and kisses the top of my head.

"I did. It's great to be home." I kiss his cheek. "You?

"Yeah, I enjoyed our time alone. And now that we _are_ home, I'm not going to neglect you."

"Wait?" I turn to face him. "You feel you've been neglecting me?" I surprisingly ask.

"Bella, I've neglected the both of us. I know we decided to place our careers first, and you never once pressured me for intimacy, but I didn't realize how much we needed to be together. I mean, it has always mattered to me that you orgasmed. But we were limited."

"And that wasn't your fault, Edward. You had classes, labs, hospital shifts while I worked, and took online classes. We were dead tired." I smile at him. "And when we did have sex, it was great."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I frown. "How am I looking at you?"

"Like I have three heads."

I sigh.

"What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"That wasn't a nothing. What's on your mind?" he persists.

"Well, our honeymoon was explosive. Likeyouweremakinupforlosttime," I blurt out.

"I couldn't get enough of you, Bella. It was as though all those years, I held myself back."

"Edward, it really wasn't that long of a time."

"It's not just that. When your mom took you away for four years to Phoenix, I was lost without you."

"But I spent the summers here."

"I was always waiting for you not to come back. That she would take you somewhere else, and you'd find someone new."

I stare at him in disbelief. "Oh, Edward."

"I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you with your pigtails and those weird lollipops."

I giggle. "My mom thought if I had candy, I would easily make friends. So, she made all-day suckers that looked like vomit."

"Emmett liked them."

"He was the only one."

Silence.

"Um, we really had a decent childhood. Small town kids. Once my mother figured out she wasn't cut out to be a mom and left me with my dad, things became normal."

"Selfishly, I'm glad she left you behind."

I climb on his lap and hold him. "Me, too. I've always loved you, Edward."

I kiss his neck below his ear.

He shifts us lowering me onto the sofa.

"Now that we're married, I feel you _are_ mine," he admits.

"But I've always been yours."

"You have my name."

"Is this a possession thing?"

He growls, "Mine."

When I wake, we're in our bed. In absolute confusion, I contemplate how I got here. Then, I recall Alice's statement of losing consciousness, and I deeply can relate to extreme, sexual overload.

Edward's arms hold me close to him as he spoons my back with his cock between my legs. Am I to sleep with him this close? I shrug.

Edward whispers into my ear, "Are you uncomfortable?" He begins to move.

I catch my breath and moan, "Oh, God, no. This is …"

"Lift your leg over mine."

I do, and his strokes become intense and deeply penetrate me, hitting a very sensitive, blind spot.

When I finally awake for the day, my head lays on Edward's chest, my lady bits vibrate, and I think Edward's ministrations for the morning are complete. He sleeps with his mouth slightly open with a soft snore. His exhausting efforts place him into a deep slumber, and I squeeze out of his vice grip to soak in the tub for twenty minutes.

It's 5:46 am. The coffee pot isn't on.

I chuckle to myself and manually make the brew. Chewing on a piece of dry toast to alleviate my racking nerves, I still want to upchuck my empty stomach.

Edward enters the kitchen in his scrubs rubbing his face. "Mornin'." He kisses the top of my head and grabs for a cup.

"It's not ready yet. We forgot to put it on last night."

His sly smile slowly spreads across his tired face. "We _were_ busy."

"I know we're newlyweds, but we've been living together since college."

"We have a brand new beginning, my love." He wraps his arms around me. "I'm no longer a resident, and you're a teacher."

And at that note, I wiggle out of his grasp and run to the half bath. Expelling dry heaves, I sit on the floor with my head over the bowl. Edward leans over, grabbing my hair and rubbing my back, as I make the most horrendous sounds.

I wash my face and rinse out my mouth. "That was fun."

"You're letting your nerves get the better of you."

"I could suck at this."

"Bella, you're going to be great. You already have a support system with Jasmine, Anne-Marie, Dane, and Derek. They won't allow anyone to give you a hard time. Why are you being so hard on yourself?"

I huff, "I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous."

"Yeah, you are."

"Working myself into a frenzy."

"Yeah, you did."

I take a full breath and let it out.

He gently grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "Bella, our friends' kids love you. You'll see, the rest will follow." He smirks. "And if all else fails, don't forget to be fearless, show no weakness, and take no prisoners."

I grimace. "Jasper?"

"Yeah, that was his speech. I'll text him that I told you, sparing you from hearing it again."

"Thank you."

He kisses me gently. Then, deepens the kiss.

With shaky legs, I get into my car, buckle up, and start the engine. It's then I find a large tote bag on the passenger's seat. "Oh, Edward," I whisper to myself. In this enormous bag, I find one goody after another; a fresh red apple, three granola bars, a family bag of double-stuffed Oreos, a package of pens, a thick Army knife with a flashlight, a roll of duct tape, and a can of mace. On the bottom, I find a note:

 _Bella, my love,_

 _Have an amazing first day. Be who you are, and you will succeed._

 _The mace was your father's_ _idea. The rest is your survival kit._

 _I love you._

 _Always, your Edward_

I wipe the tears running down my cheeks with my palms. Edward stands near the window and waves.

I sigh, "Oh, that man." I wave back throwing him kisses.

My drive to the new, Forks Olympic Coast Elementary School is only a matter of minutes. As I take in the front of the massive, red brick, two-story building, I want to throw up from its intimidating stance. There's a huge banner that reads, "Welcome to the home of the Bears." I hold Edward's note and press it to my heart, taking a deep breath, and opening my car door.

The walk to my room is longer than the drive, or so it seems since the second-grade hallway is in the back. I place my gift on my desk and open a bottom drawer to stash my purse. Movement from outside catches my attention as two maintenance men with stuffed garbage bags make their way across the lawn.

My door opens, and Jasper stands in the archway. "How are you holding up?"

I kid, "I threw up."

"Yeah, Edward mentioned that."

"Sorry, he stole your speech."

"Naw, just know you'll be fine. Bella, you were a hit with the kids when you student taught at the old school. Besides, Jasmine is 'stoked' you're her teacher."

"Do I need to do anything?"

"Usually, your aide will bring in your class, but they won't start until next week. I thought I'd walk with you to the front."

"Thanks, Jasper."

We find my sixteen kids lined up on the far wall.

Jasper gives me a quick salute. He's a thorough principal. His meetings are precise in clockwork motion; no waste of time and direct in information.

He pats Jazzy and Annie on their heads, telling them to be good helpers. Then, points at the boys with an evil smirk, and disappears down the hallway.

In single file, we walk to our room, and I instruct the kids to choose a desk.

Jasmine and Anne Marie sit up front, while Derek and Dane choose seats in the back.

I'm able to have the twins together since they look nothing alike; a little Rose and Emmett look-alikes in coloring.

Once they settle down, I take attendance and tape a prepared name sign on the top of each desk. That way, I'll recall who's who.

We settle into a comfortable game of introductions. Annie-Marie stands, turns around to the class and announces, "My name is Ann-Marie Cheney as if you didn't know." The kids all laugh. "I turned seven in July. My mom is going to have twins by the end of the month, so I'm going to be a big sister." She giggles. "I hope their poop won't stink."

Again, the kids laugh.

Ann-Marie continues, "Jazz is my best friend. Her mom takes us to Seattle every other week to go shopping."

Derek groans and the rest of the boys join in.

I joke, "You guys don't like shopping?"

Derek shakes his head. "No, that's a girly thing."

Dane adds, "Unless we're going to a sports store or gaming,"

James joins in, "The movies, too."

Derek and Dane simultaneously say, "Yeah, movies."

We go through the entire class of sixteen, and I take out my surprise bag of Oreos. "Now, I have to admit I love cookies. So, in this class, we will have cookie breaks. And when I have the time, I'll bake some. But there are conditions."

Derek asks with his hand up, "What kind of conditions, Miss Bella?"

"Well, it _is_ about good behavior that's rewarded, but I think doing something kind, or unselfish, or …" I smile. "If you're _really_ hungry, a cookie is needed."

The kids all talk at the same time.

"Now, hold on, you guys, you can't speak out. Raise your hands. Okay?"

They shake their heads.

We get all the basics covered, and the kids are a willing group. I can tell I have a few comedians, but all in all, they are a bunch of good kids. Everyone knows one another living very close by in the same neighborhood.

"I do need to know if anyone is allergic to anything that we should avoid."

"Wow, in all my years of school, and I'll be eight in December, no teacher ever just gave us cookies," says a tow-headed boy in the back.

I look at his name sign, trying to keep a straight face. "Well, I hope you'll be happy with this year, James."

"I will, Miss Bella. I'm not allergic to anything." He gives me a semi-toothless grin.

Once we clear everyone's allergies, we have a cookie or two and discuss the school year. I explain the curriculum, and touch base with each subject. I will give a general aptitude test, and reassured them it's not for a grade. It's for my benefit to understand their placement. They will have an hour each day with another teacher whether it's art, music, or PE.

I have a medium-sized refrigerator in the back of the classroom with bottled water. I do tell the kids if they would like to store their lunchbox, they are welcome to use the bottom two shelves.

Jasmine and Ann-Marie seem to rally all the girls together, as Derek and Dane do the same with the boys. If there are any troublemakers, I have a feeling they don't have a

chance.

"We also have one more person to add to our classroom family. Miss Sue is our aide, and she starts next week. So, if you don't have any questions, let's walk to the cafeteria for lunch."

After lunch, we return to our classroom. As I'm about to close the door, there's a disturbance in the hallway coming from the back doors. The men I saw earlier have ski masks over the heads and proceed through the doors carrying automatic weapons.

Robotically, I close my door carefully, locking it behind me. I frantically look around the room.

 _This can't be happening … not here, not in Forks._

That queasiness I felt earlier comes on me, but this is not the time.

Whisper-shouting, I instruct the kids to lean up against the wall close together, away from the door. "Guys, be very quiet."

From the hallway, we hear banging and screaming. The sound of bullets echoes quickly throughout the building. Terror runs through my blood, and I close my eyes to get control. I have sixteen kids who need me to keep it together.

The girls squint their eye shut, as the boys are as big as saucers. We stand in silence, as mayhem consumes the hallways. Jasmine entwines her fingers through mine and leans on my arm. I squeeze her hand, whispering, "We'll be okay."

She looks up at me with tears pooling in rivulets down her cheeks, remaining silent and holding me for dear life.

There's a loud bang on the door, and all of us startle. The doorknob violently turns, and a crash of something hard vibrates the walls.

Then, it hits me. Edward's words. " _Don't forget to be fearless."_

The gunfire and banging continue away from us, but still out in the hallway.

I mumble to myself, "We've got to find another way out of here."

Once again, I look around the room. The windows aren't an option since they roll open. We can't leave through the hallway. There are no other exits, but I stare back and forth at two bookcases situated on each corner of the windowed wall.

With a low whisper, Dane questions, "Aunt Bella, what are we going to do? What if they come back?"

And I stare, bite my lip, and tell the kids to remain still. I walk over to the bookcase. " _Which one?"_ I ask myself as I bite my thumbnail.

Sirens whine in the distance and in my mind, the cavalry is on the way, but usually, they're too late.

I stealthily walk across the floor toward the bookcases, my eyesight always on the door. It's empty and easy to move. But behind it, I don't see what I expected.

Damn it.

The banging and shots become closer, and I hurry to the other side.

Moving the second bookcase, I see what I hoped I would find.

I smile. "Okay, here's our way out. Kids, come closer."

As the kids move toward the bookcase but look confused. I grab my survival bag, looping it over my shoulder; cross-body style and stand with them.

"Kids, I don't know if this will work, but Mr. Whitlock did tell me about plans for a heating system that weaves throughout the school. We're going to crawl our way through these old pipes until we find an opening. It will be an adventure. Dane and Derek, since you are amazing rock climbers, you can lead the way. I search in the bag and pull out the flashlight, handing it to Derek. "I need to somehow get this bookcase back in place, so should those men get in here, they will find nothing. Go quietly. I will follow."

Single file, the boys lead the others into the hole, flashing the light. Jasmine is the last one waiting for me.

I try to push the bookcase back into its original spot in order to cover our tracks, but can't get myself into the hole.

Jazzy whispers, "Aunt Bella, you get in, I can squeeze myself through, and we both can pull the bookcase into position."

"How'd you get so smart?"

"Hello…my mother?"

I shake my head as I crawl into the small space. The banging rages on outside the classroom door and one of the shooter growls, "I know you're in there, Bella." With every kick, the door rattles.

I freeze with the sound of the voice and the mention of my name. "Oh, my God. Jazzy, quickly."

Jasmine squeezes past, and we both pull it back into place. Mere seconds later the door crashes in. I place my index finger over my lips and hold her tightly. With a start from behind me, Annie's arms wrap around my shoulders. Her eyes are wide, but she remains silent. The three of us huddle together, not moving and holding our breath.

"I fucking told you no one was in here," one man complains.

"But this is _her_ classroom."

"They must have gotten out. Let's cut our losses and fucking leave."

"Hey, you said you'd stick with me."

"You don't know where the hell they went.. Come on, man, I shot people for you."

"Nobody died .. stop worrying."

"That old maintenance guy keeled over … I think he had a heart attack when we barged in like that." Another voice said.

We hear a loud crash.

"We can go back through the maintenance tunnel. No one's going to walk into this place

after we shot things up. We have time before the cops get here."

Silence.

"C'mon, man, I don't want to be a sitting duck."

"Okay."

There's a loud bang on the door.

I take a deep breath. "We need to get out of here."

"Aunt Bella, they were after us," Jasmine trembles.

"We don't know that, Jazzy. They saw my name on the door. Let's just go before they come back," I calmly say, hoping to be convincing.

Annie crawls in front of me as Jasmine takes the rear. We go quickly, catching up with the kids on a flat platform. "Everyone all right?"

"What took you so long?" Derek asks.

Jazzy answers, "Two men crashed into the room. We had to stay very still."

Dane huffs. 'What was the name of that movie with the kids being chased by killers and they were looking for a pirate's treasure?"

I snort. "The Goonies."

"Hey, you said it was filmed here," Derek adds.

Dane proudly announces, "Geez, we're making our own version."

I look ahead, and there's a fork in the maze of pipes. I tell Derek to go right, and the path slopes downward. I have to cling to the sides not to fall forward, but something catches my ankle, and it twists it an awkward position. I shriek, lunging forward, and my thoughts go to, _'why is he after me?_ ' I can only hope the girls don't believe they were after _'us.'_ Thank goodness the kids are on another landing, and I didn't fall onto anyone.

All hell breaks loose in a matter of minutes. There's a dispatch for multiple ambulances needed at the new elementary school. My heart races as I head for the front desk. I call Bella, and she doesn't answer. With my phone still in my ear, I call Charlie, and he quickly responds, "I'm on the way, son. There are heavily armed shooters at the school."

"Bella? I shakily ask.

"I haven't any information, Edward. I will let you know." The line is dead, but another call beeps in. "Edward."

"Alice, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the school. Amy from the ER called me."

"You can't go there, sis."

"My daughter and husband are there," she snarls. "The kids and Bella," her voice quivers. "You're going to be needed at the hospital. Rose and Angela are on their way with Emmett and Ben. I'll call you."

"Alice? Alice?"

The receptionist looks up at me. "Dr. Cullen, you're needed in the ER. Your father requested you."

The first set of paramedics rush a blood-covered gurney into a cubical. I follow with my heart in my throat to find Jasper. Dad turns the corner. "Prep him for surgery, stat!"

I grab Dad's arm. "You can't operate on him."

My father's determined eyes stare into mine. "Edward, we have no choice. We're the only two here. Forks isn't set up for this kind of devastation. We have to do what we have to do. Dr. Banner can assist with anesthesia and Drs. Call and Uley can handle the traumas in the ER. I need you ready."

"I don't know about Bella, Dad."

"Charlie is as anxious as you. The FBI has been called in."

More patients follow, and I head to surgery with my heart in two places.

The kids gather around me in panic. "Are you all right? What happened? Are you hurt?"

I steady myself and stand, but the pain in my ankle rages. I sit down and take a long breath. "It's just a bruise. I just need a minute."

 _Don't forget to be fearless_ repeats over and over in my head _._

Leaning down, Jasmine inspects my leg. "Aunt Bella, your ankle is all swollen," she says.

I dig into the bag and pull out the duct tape. "I can wrap it, and I'll be fine."

Ann-Marie adds, "Uncle Edward loves duct tape."

Dane chuckles, "Yeah, he says it's the be-all end-all; whatever that means."

I smile and explain, "It's his go-to thing. When something needs a repair, he uses duct tape first."

Once I wrap my ankle, I'm able to place my foot down lightly, but I hobble. "This is okay, I can walk."

The kids and I choose another pathway, and we crawl at a steady pace. It's stifling hot and humid in these ancient old cylinders. The kids are great, but I can tell they're tired.

We come to another landing where all of us fit together, and we decide to rest. I take out the granola bars, breaking them up and giving them to the kids.

With the flashlight, I take the lead, and we follow a turn that brings us to the end of the system. We crawl out into a massive chamber tunnel filled with a foot of water. Possibly, it's the old sewer system. The brick walls are faded and covered in green fungus, and the smell is horrendous.

"Eew, it smells," the girls cringe with their hands to their noses.

"Smells like one of my dad's farts," Dane laughs.

"The boys imitate flatulent noise with their mouths and armpits. Any other time, I would reprimand them, but they get the girls to laugh and forget about their surroundings.

"Everyone okay?" I ask looking at all of them.

"The smell is better than the fear of being chased by a gunman," Ann-Marie wearily admits.

Dane looks around and asks, "Where are we?"

I say, "I think this _is_ the old sewer system, which should lead us to the center of town."

As the kids bounce up and down, splashing the foul water, their shouts of relief echo off the walls.

Then, I mumble, "Or the outskirts. One way or the other, we _will_ get out of here."

Lighting our way, I limp through the water with the kids huddling close. It's a damp wetness that chills the bones and freezes the mind.

With Jasper out of surgery, I look at his chart and stare in utter confusion. It doesn't make any sense. I then read Dad's assessment. _"Patient has sustained a gunshot wound to his lower calf and a graze wound to the right hand at close range. Bullet from the calf was removed. Right hand was wiped sterile and bandaged. Patient is in good condition."_

It nags, "Close range. Surface wound. If the shooter intended to do bodily harm, Jasper would be dead."

Alice walks toward me then quickens her movements. With her arms around my middle, I hold her tightly. "He's going to be all right, Alice, it wasn't serious."

"I know." She looks up with mascara smearing her cheeks. "Um, we just heard that Bella is missing along with her entire class. Charlie and his men entered the school. It was riddled with bullet holes. They went to Bella's room. Her desk drawers were open, her purse thrown on the floor with her cell. Her artwork was ripped apart."

"There was no sign of the shooter. He may have them." She begins to cry.

I remain stoic and nod. "That's why she didn't answer her cell."

"I have to see Jasper." She clears her throat. "How do I tell him our little girl is missing with Bella, Annie, and the boys?"

"You tell him the truth, Alice. Jasper doesn't deserve less."

Rose hugs both of us. "Well, Ang's water broke. She's in delivery with Ben."

"Is she all right?"

"The stress got to her, and she's worried. Her doctor believes that triggered her labor. Now, she has to go through giving birth being scared out of her mind," Rose mumbles.

"How are you holding up?"

"Numb. I know my sons and the girls are in good hands. But the wait … and they're all missing." Rose leans against the wall. "This is nerve-racking."

Alice straightens. "Okay, let me go to Jasper, and you'll keep me posted about Ang."

"I will. Emmett just left with Charlie," Rose announces.

"Where were they headed?" I ask.

"Emmett came out of Jasper's room on fire, called Charlie, and flew out of here like a bat out of hell."

"And you don't know where he went?"

"Something about old pipes, the sewer system, and the FBI," she recalls.

"Alice, tell Dad I had to go."

"Where are you going, Edward?"

"To find my wife and the kids.

The last day's light peeks through large, wooden doors. The kids and I wearily smile. I unlatch the lock and swing them open. It's as though We exit from the bowels of the city onto a raised grassy mound overlooking Forks. We hear sounds of sirens blasting from a distance, and no sooner do we step out into the fresh air, flashing red and blue orbs light up the entrance.

Taken back, we stand at the sewer doors and watch one car after the other rush toward us.

 _The calvary is on time_. I laugh to myself.

Dad and Emmett run to us engulfing us into their embrace.

Everyone talks at once wanting to know if we're hurt.

One man in a black suit asks if the shooter had taken us, and Jasmine tells him there were two.

No, we weren't taken.

No, we didn't see them.

And I pray Jasmine doesn't tell them we heard their voices in the classroom.

Another car drives right through the brigade, dust swirls around us and through the haze, my Edward runs to me. Holding me tightly, he whispers a _'thank God.'_

The town still mourns the day it lost its innocence.

The two newborn babies cry.

The children laugh in relief.

And through it all, the silence of my secret stirs from within me.

3 weeks later …

Edward and I quietly celebrate the news of my pregnancy when the phone rings … It's Charlie.

I watch Edward's expressions go from happy to pensive to another emotion I don't comprehend.

After the call, he takes me in his arms and holds me tightly …

What he says next is shocking.

Jacob Black is dead.

Your dad … _"It seems there was a tip to the police that he had been the school shooter. When they arrived at his house, he began to fire. After a search, the authorities found evidence that he was indeed there on that fateful day."_

" _Also found at the scene were newspaper clippings as well as hundreds of photos of Bella, and written journals of Jacob professing his love for her. They too had been friends since childhood. Apparently, Jacob was not happy being scorned by Bella when she married you, Edward_."

Guilt floods my mind over these revelations.

I knew how Jacob thought, I knew he had become obsessed with me, but I hoped nothing would ever come of it. I tried to clear my mind of his threats to harm Edward if we married.

Hearing his voice that day, I knew I had failed, but I was afraid that now he _would_ come after Edward, so I stayed quiet, thinking that Jacob had no idea I heard him that day from behind the bookcase.

Since then, I made my mind up to keep the omission of this knowledge to myself.

As Edward holds me a bit tighter, he is unaware that his new wife is keeping a secret that could tear them apart.

After all, nothing good ever comes from secrets and lies.

 _She had swallowed it all and pretended it meant nothing._

 _And therefore it had become to mean everything_

Big Little Lies.


End file.
